Future Canon: A Late Night Disturbance
by FrickFics
Summary: Happy birthday to my beautiful girlfriend, I wrote this for you Written by EffingFractals


_What the actual fuck_.

That was my first thought as sounds from outside my door penetrated my sleep and brought me hurtling into consciousness. Indiscriminate yelling, coming from what I assumed was the other side of the house.

_What time is it._

I glanced over at the clock, it was 3:47am. My thoughts turned murderous, _I'm going to fucking kill them both…_.

I had gone to bed later than I wanted, I had a lot to do come morning, but somehow they managed to get me to stay up until at least midnight anyways. By the way I was already sporting a pounding headache, I could already tell that I regretted every single life decision I've ever made.

I drug myself out of bed and threw on pair of sweatpants, remembering that time I was accidentally running around the house in only a long t-shirt while chef was home. I didn't know he was there, ok? And Elsa is always trying to get me to wear less clothing…

_Dear god in heaven help me,_ I could still hear them yelling. Well, one yelling and another shrieking, _john fucking kennedy, Chef… _I shuffled down the hall toward the living room, where all the consoles were set up. I had purposefully made sure that the room I slept in was on the opposite side of the house from the video games, because I lived with a couple of insomniacs.

Normally I would have found their antics amusing, but normally is not at 3:47am. I blinked heavily in the harsh light of the living room, still waking up a bit. I leaned on the wall just inside the room, arms crossed, glaring in an accusatory manner. Chef was the first to notice.

"OH SHIT."

It was difficult to hold back a smirk at that, _good, he knows he's done fucked up here, _I did not outwardly acknowledge him and turned my attention to my girlfriend.

"God, you're such a heavy sleeper, I thought I was gonna have to fuck Chef up the ass to get him to scream loud enough to get you out here." Her eyes never looked away from the screen.

Poor Chef, he looked torn between apologizing for waking me up and cracking up at Elsa's comment. He couldn't hold it in though, and lost it entirely. I could only roll my eyes exasperatedly at him, determined not to lose my stone cold demeanor, no matter how infectious his laughter always was.

"It would have been more polite to just use the ballgag we both know he keeps in his nightstand, and just let me the fuck asleep." My words were more biting than teasing, I was tired ok?

At this, she finally looked up at me; I could see a tinge of regret in her eyes, even if she refused to say anything out loud. I allowed my stance to soften a bit, I couldn't really be mad at her, much less my doofus best friend.

After a short silence, the two of them waiting to see how I'd react next, I relented.

"So what are you guys even playing?" I walked further into the living room, towards Elsa really; it was like a gravitational pull, if I wasn't sleeping then I needed to be near her.

"Slenderman," the girl in question answered me.

"I didn't want to play, but she made me!" Chef piped up, obviously recovered from his giggle attack.

"Way to throw me under the bus," she glared at him. "You're the one who bought the fucking game."

She turned her attention to me again, _wow, when I did get all the way over here all of a sudden? _I wondered. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Yeah, I'll be up for a little while now," I said, answering the unasked question.

"Good," she did that thing where she tries not to smile at me, and opened her arms so I could come sit on her lap. I settled in, leaning back against her, _this is what home feels like…_

She unpaused the game and the two of them got back into it, lots of yelling, screaming and bantering; watching them game was always extremely entertaining. I ended up staying awake for the rest of the night; there was honestly nothing better than spending time with my best friend and my girlfriend.

At one point, in the midst of one of Chef's conniption fits, I felt her lips on my neck and she whispered into my skin, "I'm sorry for waking you up…"

I turned, careful not to disturb the controller in her hands, and kissed her softly. "It's ok, I'll never regret a moment spent with you."

You know what? I don't even think she minded that I accidentally got her killed.


End file.
